


Lestrudle Doodle Do

by Irollforinitiative



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Con Flash Fic, Angst, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irollforinitiative/pseuds/Irollforinitiative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 221B Con 18+ Flash Fiction workshop in the Three Patch Podcast suite I had the pairing of Lestrade/Lestrade, the AU of children's performer (think the Wiggles), the additional element of lipstick, sex act of intercrural sex, and the kink of priest. Some liberties were taken ergo...</p>
<p>Twins Greg and Gavin Lestrade have a children's song and dance group called The Lestrudles. However, their fame and secretly incestuous relationship falls apart when Gavin announces he's becoming a priest. The two men have one last, surprisingly angsty, evening together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lestrudle Doodle Do

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for having written this so really, enjoy the twincest angst.

“You’re quitting the group?”

 

Greg stared at his identical twin brother Gavin, eyes wide as the soft thrum of the audience leaving the venue was still an audible roar in the background. Both men were still in makeup from the show they’d just performed, the cold cream sitting opened and now forgotten on the dressing table. Yes, “The Lestrudles” weren’t exactly “The Wiggles,” but mothers still brought kids to shows and their record sales were enough to keep both men in comfortable money. 

 

“Yes. I’ve wanted this for so long. You know that I have.”

 

“But...but a priest?” Greg shook his head, trying to shake out the reality standing before him. 

 

Gavin crossed his arms in frustration and sighed, “Greg. I wanted this when I was a little boy. The act was always just for fun until one of us was ready to move on.”

 

“Fine. Yes. But what about us? I hadn’t heard that the Church suddenly decided to start taking incestuous homosexuals these days.” Greg shot his brother a pointed look. 

 

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh. “They don’t need to know about that part of my life. It doesn’t affect my ability to be a man of the cloth,” he smiled and shrugged, “I am sad to leave you alone, though.”

 

“You don’t have to. Stay. You’re the only family I’ve had for so long.” Greg was trying hard to be angry but stepped forward, more scared than mad. 

 

“Greg,” Gavin sighed, quickly closing the gap between them and kissing his twin brother. 

 

The thick and oily lipstick they wore for the stage show caused their mouths to slide a little at first before they resettled against one another's mouths.  A soft moan escaped Greg’s mouth and slipped into his brother’s as he sank into Gavin’s arms, enjoying what was likely to be their last embrace together. Gavin waited to tell Greg about the decision until he was leaving. Literally the moment they left the venue Gavin would be reporting to the Church to begin his training. It all felt entirely too fast. Greg didn’t even have time to try and convince his brother to stay. That was why he’d put it off for so long, though. Greg would have tried to convince Gavin and he’d likely have succeeded. He usually did and got his way. 

 

After a heated moment Gavin pulled back a little, breath ragged. “Let me fuck your thighs?”

 

Greg smiled and nodded at the suggestion of his favorite position, tugging his brother’ shirt off as they came back together to kiss messily. Gavin worked off Greg’s performance clothes, backing him up into their dressing table once he was naked. 

 

“Turn around.” Gavin growled, glancing over his brother’s shoulder to look at Greg’s arse in the dressing table mirror. 

 

Greg turned, sighing softly at the familiar feel of the chilly table on his hot cock. This time, though, he didn’t watch Gavin in the mirror. This time he couldn’t. This time he just watched the tube of lipstick they both wore because it had balanced so well between masculine but adding the definition the stage lights took away. When Greg felt the weight of his brother’s erection between his thighs he clamped them together for his twin to thrust against. 

 

“Fuck, Greg.” 

 

Gavin kissed Greg’s shoulder. Usually this was when Greg would say something sarcastic or biting but tonight he felt too emotional to speak. And so he closed his eyes and just enjoyed to feeling of his soon-to-be priest brother fucked him slowly into the table. In another world that would be incredibly hot. That was not this world, though. That was a reality that Gavin envied because it saved him the heart-wrenching pain of realizing that he was nearing orgasm. That he was nearing the end of this sex. Greg let out a soft sigh as he was overcome by his orgasm. Gavin nipped his favorite spot on Greg’s shoulder and whimpered, spilling between Greg’s thighs. 

 

“I love you, Greg,” Gavin said, kissing down Greg’s neck. 

 

“I’ll miss you, Gavin.” 

 

“I’ll miss you too.”

 

Greg sighed, keeping his eyes closed and standing where he was until Gavin finally understood, dressing and kissing his brother’s temple one final time before leaving the room. Minutes passed before Greg’s lungs punched out the breath he seemed to have been holding. 

 

He nodded and said to an empty room, “I love you too.” 

 


End file.
